The Combine Universe
by TasteTheFairy
Summary: He only wanted a new trainer for his men, but instead he got trouble. All she wanted was to find her sister. What else could go wrong. A Seeshomaru/OC story. Rated M


**Title: The Combine Universe**

**Chapter One: Seek**

**Summary:**

**He only wanted a new trainer for his men, but instead he got trouble. All she wanted was to find her sister. What else could go wrong. A Seeshomaru/OC story. Rated M**

* * *

_**This is a story that i just thought of. This one has my OC (Own Characters) in it...my OC is also the main characters. I thought really hard about this story, and i'm sorry it's short for the first chapter. Please Enjoy! ^^**_

_**~TTF~**_

* * *

"She gone. No one can find her my lady." The Velia solder lift his head to see if a response from his princess, instead she was standing at her window looking out into the covered mist that lays covering their hidden land. Princess Rosella was the high commander of the accent Velia's army, but that was before Zaire's time. He has heard of the mighty Princess, and her great power. He also heard the many battles and victory's she has brought to their mystic land and others.

The princess turned slightly to look upon Zaire. He was in awe of her fine beauty. Her skin looked as though it was silk; smooth and untouchable, her hair was braided and lightly hanging over her left shoulder, out of the black silk that draped over her, you can see white in her bangs. But her eyes were a different story. They were the color of the moon: silver and powerful, it showed her as a mystery and dangerous. Zaire became aware that he was staring at the Princess , his checks began to heat. Zaire was indeed embarrass. The doors squeak and a little girls head poked in. Zaire saw that it was the little princess Flora. "Zaire." Zaire turned his attention back to his Lady. "Yes my lady?" "Thank you. You may leave." Zaire bowed at his ladyship and left the study.

"What is it that you need Flora?" the little red hair child ran over to Rose. The child grabbed her hand and looked up. Flora looked lost and confused. "Where is mommy?" Rose bent down to the child's eye level, "Mommy is going to be away for a while.", "But why did she leave the first place," Flora eyes began to water, "without even saying goodbye?" Rosella embraced the little girl and whisper "I don't know." into the child's ear.

* * *

A knock on his study door, he gave no answer. Jaken came waddling into the study following behind him was one of Lord Sesshomaru's men. "Milord, we have some alarming news!" Sessohomaru looked up from the scroll he was reading and gave the imp an angry growl. "What is it?" Jaken stop in his tracks and whimper at the anger of his Lord. "We have news about several killings in the four nation lands." Jaken looked towards the demon soldier. "Milord, there have been many deaths on the four nation lands, all being killings of demon and human, including some of our scouts that portal the western land." Sesshomaru looked up and eyed the soldier. The soldier is a fox demon, he is also one of the many scouts that Sesshomaru sends out to portal the lands. "Who is doing this?" The fox demon bowed his head and shook his head, "We don't know My Lord. Many are saying it is a form of a demon who holds power of light. That is all we know for the time being, My Lord." Jaken bowed to his Lord and led the demon solider out of the study.

Sesshomaru began to look out of the window into the clearing of the Western Lands. A soft sigh escape his lips while rubbing his temple. Many of his men have been spotted dead and torn. It was becoming a bothersome. His men were the finest of all the lands, but they have been slacking in training, and it has cost him dearly. Instead of searching for the half-breed Naraku and destroying him, he had some important issues that have been piling on his desk. Sesshomaru looked down at the scroll that laid in his hands. It had informed him that the Eastern Lands have been having the same problem as the West, and that Lord Yuuta believes that there might be a war. "Jaken." The small imp came running into the study and bowed in a low bow. "Yes My Lord Sesshomaru?" said the imp. "Leave, and search for those to train my men." Jaken eyes widen in awe. "My Lord, But why? Aren't the Western Lands warriors best all?" Sesshomaru glared at his faithful servant. Jaken returned to his bow and starting to ask forgiveness. "Don't return without an acceptable trainer." Jaken bowed low once more before standing to his feet. "Hai, Mi Lord" The imp walked out of the study to prepare for his long search.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. again, i'm sorry for it being short. More chapters will be posted, at least every week, only if i get reviews. so be good and review for me..good or bad..i can take it! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~TTF~**


End file.
